


see i'm just tryna' misbehave

by timeofsorrow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Mild Kink, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female!jacob, moonbae are best friends who are extremely comfortable with each other and it's Goals tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Sometimes overheard conversations can lead to greater things.





	see i'm just tryna' misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> I have...had this oneshot....in my drafts.....since September '18... I don't know why it took me a long ass time to finish this, but it's done and I couldn't be happier? lol, I wanted to experiment with writing genderswap and vaginal sex, so here we are? lol I imagine quite frequently what Jacob would look like as a female, so this kinda' stemmed from those thoughts as well. Sometimes I feel I lean more to the lesbian side of me than the straight side of me with my bisexuality. That's the only explanation I can give for why I obsess over Jacob as a female. (S)He would be hot, no????? LMAO. I also noticed that Sangyeon doesn't have big hands (especially not like Juyeon), but he is pretty strong. You'll think about why I say this after you read the story.
> 
> The title's taken from 'Tidal Wave' by Chase Atlantic.

It was in the late afternoon when Jackie started letting her mind wander places she usually never let it go. She wasn't an innocent soul, but she wasn't much of a saint either. It wasn't that these thoughts made her uncomfortable or anything; it was more they made her feel  _ frustration _ . She would get like this when she was feeling stressed or restless. 

Sometimes vocal and dance practice from day to night every single day was a struggle for her more than she wanted to admit. One of the suggested ways for her to cool off was to deal with it when she was alone, but she never had the time. It was especially hard because she's sharing an entire apartment with eleven other people. 

“Hey, Kev?” she calls out softly. She takes one of the huge plushies next to her and nestles it in between her thighs. She then plops her chin on the top of the plushie's head as she wraps her arms around it. 

The boy on the floor in front of her hums in response. He's working on a piece of art that he didn't finish yesterday. She can't see it from the angle she's sitting at on the bed, which slightly upsets her since she wanted to see what he was working on. 

Jackie bites her bottom lip in thought. She wants to ask Kevin about his thoughts, but at the same time, she's a bit afraid. She doesn't know Kevin's take on these types of things. She doesn't want to make Kevin feel uncomfortable with talking about these kinds of things either, but she also knows she'll never know if she doesn't ask him.

She sighs softly and finally musters up the courage to open her mouth after thirty seconds pass by. “Do you-” She stops herself to rephrase her question. “What's your take on kinks?” she asks, voice almost quieter than the already silent atmosphere. 

She sees Kevin's movement come to a sudden halt as he slowly turns his upper half body around to face her with a raised brow. She immediately regrets opening her mouth. She can feel herself cringing on her words already. She should have just kept her thoughts to herself.  _ Oh, no _ , she thinks embarrassedly as she stuffs her face into the cushion of the plushie doll.  _ There it is. He probably thinks you're a weirdo now. Great job, Jackie! _

As she looks back up, she sees his confused expression suddenly turn mischievous, and that's what helps her calm down. He's giving her a smirk and one of those what-have-you-been-up-to-young-lady looks. To her surprise, he actually responds back and more in-depth than she expects.

“Well I think, like almost everything else in life, that it's subjective,” he starts off. He places his tablet down and makes a face as he thinks. “Everyone...has their different tastes and opinions on things. For me personally? I haven't really indulged into it, so I don't really know what I would or wouldn't like.” He looks over to the older girl with a small smile. “I think as long as kinks don't fetishize things, like incest or religion, then it's completely okay. Why do you ask?”

Jackie fidgets in her spot. “Well…you know I'm a virgin still,” she softly admits. “I haven't experienced anything sexual like that so I just wonder. Sometimes I will read about kinks simply because I'm bored, but as I read about them...some I find really appealing? And-” She cuts herself off as a thought suddenly crosses her mind. “Are you comfortable talking about this with me? Because if not, I don't want to force you to talk with me about it,” she says.

Kevin laughs as he shakes his head. “Oh, no, I'm completely fine with it. Don't worry about that!” He smirks at the girl. “I’m only surprised to hear something like this coming from you.”

Jackie blushes and throws one of the pillows near her at Kevin, who laughs as he dodges the object. “I know. I just...” She sighs. “I've been feeling very...how do you say it? Really wanting to be sexually active-”

“ _ Horny _ ?” Kevin provides.

Jackie squeals, hiding her face in her hands. She nods in response. “Oh, gosh. This is so embarrassing,” she mumbles into the palms of her hands.

Kevin laughs again. “It shouldn't be! Sometimes we feel these ways, man. It's totally normal!”

Jackie uncovers her face and pouts. “I know! But...I've never even had sex before! So why do I feel so intrigued by some stupid kinks? You know what I mean?”

Kevin hums. “I guess so. I can see where you're coming from.” He rests his head back against the bed. “But still. It's not wrong to wonder about these things! We're normally curious people. Especially those of us who haven't experienced them.”

Jackie takes in Kevin’s words and finds he's really right. She's fretting too much over herself for no reason. She sighs and looks up to the ceiling. 

“What have you found interest in exactly?” Kevin asks. 

Jackie feels her cheeks heat up as she begins to think about the things she's read. “Well, I haven't searched up on everything, but for the most part…I-I really liked the idea of spanking…” she admits, voice getting quieter as she nears the end of her sentence. 

Kevin lets out a sudden loud laugh. “Oh, my God,” he wheezes out through his laugh. 

Jackie covers her face again. “What!? Why're you laughing at me?!” she whines in a mumble. 

“No, I'm not! I'm not laughing at you!” he denies, reaching out to her.

Jackie kicks his hand away with her foot. “Yes, you are! You're a horrible person! I'm not talking to you anymore!”

This only makes Kevin laugh harder. “No! It's just-  _ you _ ? And  _ spanking _ ?! Sweet voice angel Jackie Bae wants to be  _ spanked _ ?!” Kevin bursts into laughter again.

Jackie throws herself backward onto her bed with her blanket and kicks her feet in the air as she whines. “Stop! You're just making fun of me now!”

“No! I swear to god, I'm not! I'm only shocked!” he exclaims, hitting the bed where Jackie’s feet are. “Please, get out from under there and tell me more. We can research it together right now. I swear.”

That statement makes her sit up as quick as a flash of lightning. “Really?”

“Yes. Really,” he replies. “C'mon outta’ there. Tell me what interests you the most about it and we'll search it up to see what other people's thoughts on it are.”

Jackie slowly comes out from under her blanket and crawls over to the end of her bed where Kevin is sitting. She lies on her stomach as she rests her head on the bed. She watches as Kevin opens a Chrome browser and pulls up Google's home search page on his tablet. 

“Hit me,” he says. 

Jackie begins telling him about the small things she read off some random blog she found. She liked the idea of lying across someone's lap; large, confident hands kneading her ass cheeks and spreading them apart; fingernails gently running up her thighs and down her back; not so gentle teeth bites on her ass and thighs; and the feeling of someone's hand coming in contact with her ass, but hard, fast, and merciless.

Kevin whistles when she finishes talking. “You got really descriptive there, huh,” he says, smirking as he begins typing in ‘what are kinks’ in the search bar.

“Hush,” she replies, a huge blush forming on her cheeks.

The younger chuckles as he swipes down the search page. “You know who would be great for that, though?” He asks.

Jackie thinks for a moment. Who in the world do they know would be wanting to do what she wants to try? She doesn’t know anyone off the top of her head, especially not anyone that she would willingly let touch her anyway. “No…?” she finally responds after a silent beat.

“Sangyeon.”

It takes a few seconds for the name to register in her brain. Once she realizes who the name belongs to, she immediately jumps up. She hits the back of Kevin's head with her pillow once and then three more times for extra measures.

Kevin bursts into laughter as he tries to shield himself from the hits Jackie is sending at him.  

“You  _ promised _ !” She exclaims. “You promised me you would never mention it!” She cries, her face now a bright shade of pink.

“What?” He asks, blinking innocent-like. “Your obvious and  _ not-subtle-at-all crush on Sangyeon hyung _ ? Oops! Sorry!” He dodges another hit from the older girl.

“I hate you. I hate you so fucking much right now.”

“Hey! A nickel for the swear jar, young lady,” he jokes.

Jackie hits Kevin once more with her pillow. 

Later that night, Jackie still has her mind on her could-be-new-found kink. That's not the only thing plaguing her thoughts now though. Because of Kevin's mention of her non-platonic crush on the leader of their yet-to-be-debuted group, she's been imagining what it would be like if she were to be intimate with him. It's not something that she hasn't thought about before, but it's not something she really wants to think about. He's her bandmate, for goodness sake. It's already enough that she is harbouring feelings for him. She doesn't need this on top of that. It doesn't help that Kevin is encouraging her to ask Sangyeon to help solve her problems. It's like he  _ knows _ something she doesn't and that has her on edge.

 

_ (“I mean, why not? I think you should go for it. You never know.” _

_ Jackie blinks at the younger boy. “Kevin, I think you're losing it. That's a terrible idea.” _

_ Kevin shrugs. “I don't know. I'm feeling quite confident on this one.” _

_ She gawks at him, almost spluttering at his words. She looks around the two of them before leaning closer to Kevin. “I can’t just ask Sangyeon to spank me!” She yells in a whisper. “I don't think you're getting the memo here!” _

_ Kevin sighs exasperatedly and holds out his hands. “I'm just saying that you never know, okay?! Sometimes you gotta’ take chances! I really think this might be something you wanna’ invest in.” _

_ Jackie shakes her head in disbelief. “You're crazy, Kevin Moon! Just crazy.” _

_ “I'm not crazy,” he says, pointing a finger at her. “I'm an intellectual.”) _

 

She sighs softly. She honestly can't help it, though as she pictures Sangyeon's hands gently making their way up her legs, massaging her thighs, fingers brushing against the skin of her stomach playfully. She shivers at the thoughts and shakes her head. She brings her legs up to her chest as she shifts her position in the bathtub, water sloshing around her gently. 

She has to stop. This isn't right. She can't continue to have these thoughts. They're going to get way out of hand and then there's no going back. She doesn’t want to spiral too far down the line. She has to stop before it’s too late. She's startled out of her thoughts when a few knocks on the door resonates throughout the bathroom. 

“Jackie?” The person calls. “Are you okay?”

_ Huh,  _ she thinks.  _ Terrible timing or what?  _ Was it like telepathy? Why did he suddenly show up? Did he have to come now? She sighs and runs the palms of her hands down her face in irritation. “Yeah? I'm fine, oppa,” she answers, trying to not sound annoyed.

Sangyeon hums. “Alright. Just making sure. You've been in there for an hour now. Thought it was unusual.”

_ That's because you and your dumb face are distracting me _ , she thinks in exasperation. “I'm okay! Don't worry,” she replies, standing up in the water. “I'm getting out now.”

“Don't hurt yourself please,” Sangyeon murmurs, his voice getting distant as he walks away from the bathroom door. 

Once he’s gone, Jackie exhales a breath she didn't even notice she was holding. “Oh, my God,” she murmurs to herself as she steps out of the bathtub. She feels way too distressed. When she finishes with her bath and gets clothed, she finds her way back to her shared bedroom with none other than the person she wants to avoid the most. Sangyeon. It's times like this when she wishes she didn't get paired with the elder. It makes it so much harder for her to escape her own feelings. She goes into the room when she's finished in the bathroom and sighs in relief when she discovers Sangyeon isn't there yet. She puts away her personal hygienic items and climbs into her bottom bunk bed. 

A little while later, Sangyeon finally enters the room. He complains about how he's tired and so sleepy from the car ride home. He notices Jackie is out of it since she doesn't respond. He climbs onto her bed and snaps her back into reality when he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in an embrace between his legs as he hooks his chin on her shoulder. “Jackie, are you okay?”

She blinks, looking down at the arms wrapped around her waist. She tries not to think about it. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine! I'm just.” She struggles for a word that won't seem too worrying and just settles for “tired.” She lies her head back on his chest and sighs softly. When she doesn’t think about feelings, Sangyeon’s embrace just feels warm and like home.

He hums in response. “I know you're tired, but you look more than that though. You've been distracted all week.” He takes her hands into his own and begins playing with her fingers absentmindedly. “Is something bothering you? You know you can talk to me.”

Jackie swallows nervously, watching his hands entwine themselves with hers. She hopes that he can’t feel her heartbeat picking up. “No? Nothing's really bothering me at the moment,” she lies.

Sangyeon huffs out a small laugh. “I can see through you, angel,” he murmurs and squeezes her hands. “Please, if it's something that's upsetting you, I wanna’ know so I can help you take care of it.”

She sighs and shrugs her shoulders. “I dunno’. It…It's really stupid, oppa. Really, don’t worry about it.”

Sangyeon begins to sit up, causing Jackie to sit up herself. He gestures for her to turn around, so she follows his request and turns around, now sitting on his lap instead of between his legs. “Let me be the judge of that,” he says and gives her a small, warm smile.

Jackie hesitates, biting her lip in thought. She really doesn’t want to bother Sangyeon with her stupid thoughts, but he’s always had something relieving to say whenever she came to him with a problem. She guesses there’s no harm in talking to him about it. She looks down at Sangyeon's shirt and begins messing with the hem of it. “I…I've never had sex before,” she admits quietly. 

“Oh.” He blinks, not expecting that to be what was bothering her. He clears his throat, regaining his composure. “Well. That's not something you should be stressed over.” He tilts his head to the side in thought. “It’s not like it’s  _ not  _ normal for you to have not had sex before at your age. I mean, there are so many people in the world who haven't even had sex and have lived longer than you have. You really don't need to worry about that,” he explains.

She hums in agreement. “Yes, I know that, but…I  _ want _ to have sex. Like-” She cuts herself off mid-explanation and huffs out a frustrated sigh, looking up at the top of the bunk-bed above her.

Sangyeon pats her bicep in a gesture of reassurance and comfort. “It's okay. Go on.”

_ Fuck it _ , she thinks. “I've been really stressed lately,” she suddenly says, still looking up.

He chuckles and nods. “I've noticed that.”

She bites her lip before continuing. “And I think that if maybe I…if maybe I engaged in some sort of sexual activity…that it could help me destress. I don't ever have a moment alone to myself to...um…”

“Get off?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that could be easily rearranged, you know.”

“Not really. You and the other members are always here,” she responds. She blushes before adding, “And I’m not necessarily a quiet person.”

Sangyeon hums, thinking for a moment before responding. “You'll just have to be quiet then.”

Jackie blinks, looking down to face him. “That-that’s kind of impossible,” she replies softly.

“I can help you.”

There’s a long beat of silence as Jackie attempts to take in what the elder just said. All of her thoughts run around like a herd of wild animals until they cease altogether. “ _ What _ ?” she chokes out.

Sangyeon puts both of his hands on both of Jackie's knees and runs the palms of his hands up her thighs until they reach her hips. “I accidentally overheard your conversation with Kevin earlier,” he admits quietly, drumming his fingers on her sides.

Jackie gasps, spluttering as she brings her hands up to her face in an attempt to hide her heated cheeks.“Oh, my God! Really!? What did you hear!?” she exclaims. She knew trying to have conversations with Kevin in Korean was a bad idea. This proved it. 

He lifts one of his hands to lightly scratch at his cheek. “Just the part where Kevin said I'd be great for spanking you and that...well...you...have an obvious crush on me,” he murmurs. “Which isn't really that obvious since I couldn't tell…”

“I-” She covers her mouth in shock. “Oh, my God, oppa. I'm-I’m sorry. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I'm so sorry.”

He gives her a confused look. “Wait, what? Why are you apologizing?”

“Well, I-” She runs a hand through her hair and then begins rubbing at her cheeks that are on fire. “I didn't want you to know because I didn't wanna’ make it awkward between us since you don't feel the same.”

Sangyeon lets out a scoff with an incredulous undertone. “What’s giving you the idea that I don't feel the same?”

She doesn't respond, completely shocked by his question. Is he saying what she thinks he is saying? She doesn’t want to jump to conclusions but surely what he is hinting at is that...their feelings are mutual.  _ Right...? _

Sangyeon chuckles at her silence. He takes one hand off Jackie's hip and uses it to brush away a few strands of hair away from her face. He smiles when he sees her eyes widen slightly. “I like you too, Jackie,” he confesses softly.

Jackie, taken aback by his confession, shifts her position on Sangyeon's lap ever so slightly and feels her ass graze against something that’s close to some sort of a solid object. She hears Sangyeon take a sharp intake of breath at the same time and her gaze finds its way back Sangyeon's face. He's blinking rapidly at her as he's biting the inside of his cheeks. It takes her less than ten seconds to put the pieces together and she feels the heat rushing to her cheeks once again. It takes her a moment before she finally opens her mouth. “Is that…is that your-”

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Sangyeon interrupts with a whisper. “Yeah.”

The pair stares into each other's eyes in reserve, neither party making a point to move or break the silence. Then simultaneously they both let out an “ _ um _ ” and burst out into soft laughter after a few beats of saying nothing. Sangyeon covers his face out of embarrassment. “I'm sorry,” he apologizes through his laugh. 

She shakes her head with a small smile. “Don’t worry about it,” she replies softly and shyly and gazes at him again. As they look into each other's eyes, she suddenly feels a bit bold and confident enough to make a move. Without looking at Sangyeon, she just slightly lifts her hips and presses down on his hard-on. She hears Sangyeon emit a soft, stifled moan and it shouldn't bring a bigger smile to her lips but it does. She continues to lightly grind against Sangyeon, watching her hips gyrate over him. She has her hands behind her, resting on either side of his legs. 

He grips her hips tightly, making her turn to face him. His face pink in the middle while the tips of his ears bleed red. He’s still level-headed as ever when he says slowly, “I know the others are most likely asleep, but...do you want to do this right now?”

Jackie nods without hesitation. “I really do,” she whispers. “I know it’s super inappropriate since we’re in the dorms with them and all. I want to, though...” She looks at him from under her eyelashes. She notices his face is serious in thought for a moment before he relaxes and nods his head. 

They kiss. 

It’s not the mind-blowing, fireworks, flowers, sparkles, and glitter kind of kiss that a lot of people say happens when you kiss the person you like for the first time. As cliché as it may sound, to Jackie, it feels like  _ love _ . It feels like warmth, kindness, softness, sweetness; like a refreshing dip in the pool on a hot summer’s day, like the first juicy bite into a ripened peach, like the satisfying pops that come from squeezing bubble wrap. She feels the raw passion and the honest disposition. It’s nothing she’s ever experienced before. The deep affection blooms throughout her chest in the best way possible, like how flowers blossom in the dawn of the morning.

After a few minutes, she helps Sangyeon take his shirt off. They return to locking lips once she throws it aside. She feels him run his hands up and down her waist before groping her breasts. He begins gently squeezing them and it makes her body shiver. She pulls away from the kiss to throw her head back and brings one of her hands to cover her mouth as she tries to stifle her moans.

Sangyeon begins kissing behind her ear, across her jawline, and down her neck to her collar bone. He momentarily twists the both of her nipples in his fingers, eliciting a muffled squeal from her. He chuckles at her reaction and moves his hands down to the hem of her t-shirt.

Jackie gets the hint and pulls the material over her head, taking the shirt off. 

He kisses across her collarbones and bites down gently on the space in between them. He then takes her breasts into his hands again and fondles them. He begins sucking on her left breast and twisting the nipple on her right. It makes one of Jackie's hands reach to grab his hair as she arches her back into his touch.

She reaches down in between them with her free hand. She palms at Sangyeon’s hard-on a few times before inserting her hand inside his pyjama pants and boxers to free his dick. She slowly strokes him as he plays around with her breasts.

Eventually, he pushes her down onto the bed. He kisses down her stomach to the elastic band of her pyjama pants. Then he roughly turns her over onto her stomach, slightly giving her a whiplash with the sudden play of dominance, and leans over her to whisper in her ear. “Is this good?”

Her eyes flutter shut when she feels his voice trickle down her neck. She nods silently, biting her lip as she breathes heavily. 

He hums in response and reaches underneath her to pull down her pants with her underwear. He tosses them aside and sits on her legs so that she doesn’t keep squirming. “You’re moving too much,” he murmurs. He grabs a fistful of her right ass cheek, making her writhe under him more. “ _Stay_ _still_ ,” he commands and lightly lands a spank on her other cheek.

She gasps from the palm of his hand coming in contact with her skin and then whimpers. She attempts to lie still, but when he slaps her again and then continues doing the action a few more times, she can’t help the movement. 

He runs his nails over her ass gently her to release some of the stinging pains after having smacked her repeatedly. He then reaches under her, lifting her up until she’s on her hands and knees. He drapes himself over her back as he glides his hand down to her vagina. He begins playing with her clit, getting her to moan softly. He eventually speeds up his actions, causing Jackie to squirm under him again. He plants kisses on her shoulder blades, occasionally leaving small bites that make her shiver. He massages her clit for a couple more minutes and makes her cum from that alone. He holds her as she shakes through her orgasm, leaving butterfly kisses down her spine.

As she calms down from her high, Sangyeon lies on his back, bringing her down with him. He helps her turn over so that she’s above him and they begin kissing. They kiss for a while until he pulls away, mumbling against her lips with, “Want you to sit on my face, love.”

Jackie whimpers as he slaps her ass and nods. She switches her position with him, turning around so that her ass meets his face. She bites her lips as Sangyeon grabs her by her hips and pulls her so that her vagina sits above his mouth. She muffles a whine from herself by covering her mouth when she feels him begin to lick between her folds. She feels him begin to finger her after a while passes as he eats her out. The sensations overwhelm her so she falls forward, using her hands on the bed to keep her up halfway. 

She notices Sangyeon’s cock lies neglected, slightly hanging out of his pants. She reaches out and takes his dick into her hold with one hand. She begins moving her hand up and down his shaft, earning a low moan from him. She’s never sucked a dick, let alone touched one, so she really doesn’t know what she’s doing. She takes his moans as she’s doing something right, so she continues those actions until she becomes curious about wrapping her lips around him. She closes her eyes as she starts to lap at the head his dick. The sudden wet heat around Sangyeon’s cock causes him to jump slightly in surprise and it makes her laugh faintly with him inside her mouth.

Sangyeon lands another few slaps on her ass in revenge and relishes in satisfaction when he feels her shake above him. He ends up spanking her multiple times while he tries to make her cum. Eventually, he gets her reaching her second orgasm as she has his cock in her mouth. He places a kiss on her ass when he feels her stop tensing from her cumming. “Turn around for me, angel,” he softly says.

She sits up and turns around to sit in between his legs. She wraps her arms around his neck. “How far do you wanna’ go?” she asks as she buries her face in the nape of his neck.

Sangyeon puts his hands on her waist as he pulls her closer. “However far you wanna’ go, I’m good with,” he softly responds.

“In that case, I want to you fuck me,” she mumbles into his skin. “Right now.”   
  
He lets out a small chuckle. “Are you sure?” he asks as he thumbs circles on her sides.

She nods. “Never been more sure about anything in my life than this moment.”

He smiles and kisses her shoulder. “As you wish, angel.” He gets up to fetch a condom from his drawer. As he’s making his way back, he takes his pants off all the way before he gets back on the bed.

Jackie places her lips on him once they meet. “How do you want me?” She mumbles in between the kiss.

He hums. “What’s comfortable for you?” He asks as he moves to kiss under her jawline.

“On my back,” she gasps out when Sangyeon bites down on her skin

He nods and kisses her again. He lies her on her back and tears open the condom. He carefully rolls the condom on his cock and looks down at Jackie. He’s silent for a moment as he looks at her seriously. “You're sure about this?”

She pulls him down for another passionately full kiss. “Yes,” she mumbles against his lips.

Sangyeon kisses her back and lines himself at the opening of her vagina. He teases her by rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance.

“ _ Please _ , oppa,” she whispers, whimpering softly.

He slowly begins to enter her. He takes his time, as he knows this is her first time and doesn’t want to hurt her. When he fully makes it inside of her, he gives her a while to adjust. “Let me know when you’re ready,” he says into the nape of her neck and kisses her there gently.

She hums in response and shivers slightly from the kisses he places around her shoulder. A few moments go by and she gives him the pass to move.

He gently starts to thrust inside of her. He gradually speeds up when he feels it’s less tight and easier to move. “Good?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” she whimpers.

“Okay.” He lifts her legs up and starts picking up the pace. He tries not to meet her skin too often to keep quiet as he thrusts into her.

She whimpers quietly underneath him, covering her mouth so that her moans don't make it out. She uses her free arm to fist her hand into his hair.

He leans down in between her legs and rests his forehead on her forehead. He looks into her eyes. “Are you close?”

She nods rapidly, not trusting to open her mouth for fear of letting out a loud moan. Tears form at the ends of her eyes from the overwhelming sensations of Sangyeon inside of her.

He chuckles lightly at her antics and begins to fuck her hard but slow. Each thrust he makes goes deep and he knows it affects her by how she arches her back. After a while, he begins to feel himself getting closer to his own orgasm. He won’t speed up because he doesn't want the bed to start hitting the wall or the slaps of their skin to get too loud, so he sticks with fucking her hard but slow. He starts to feel Jackie tightening around him, so he figures she’s close to cumming. “You're gonna’ cum?”

She nods again, whimpering brokenly.

He grabs her head by her hair and roughly makes her look him in the eyes. “ _ No _ . I want you to  _ tell  _ me,” he gruffly says. “Tell me you're gonna’ cum. I wanna’ hear you say it.”

Jackie shakes her head with a quiet whine.

“Say it, or I won’t let you cum.”

Jackie whimpers. She uncovers her mouth, looking straight into the older man’s eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. She mumbles against his lips, “I’m-I’m gonna’ cum, oppa.” She runs her fingers through the ends of the hair on the back of his head. “I’m gonna’ cum again.”

He smiles against her lips. “Me too, baby,” he breathes out.

In less than a minute, she finally cums as she’s kissing Sangyeon. One hand in Sangyeon’s hair tightens as she cries her moans into her other hand. 

The tightening of Jackie around Sangyeon causes him to moan. In a few more minutes, Sangyeon follows right after her. When they both calm down from their post-orgasmic highs, Sangyeon kisses her again. They kiss for a while until he breaks away to rest his forehead on hers. He looks into her eyes and smiles. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

Jackie laughs softly with a blush. “Not really, but thank you,” she responds and they both giggle.

He brushes a hand through her hair, fixing the strands that stood up from her thrashing around. “Do you feel okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I? Since you’ve never done this before.”

She shakes her head. “No! Not at all. I couldn’t ask for a better first time. I feel really good.” She smiles shyly before adding, “Way too good, actually.”

Sangyeon grins at her before sitting up and carefully sliding himself out of her. He takes the condom off, ties it tightly, and manages to get it into the trash bin when he throws it across the room.

Jackie sits up too after his ministrations and wraps her arms around his waist. 

He hugs her back and sits on his ass, pulling her into a more comfortable embrace. They enjoy the comfortable silence for a while in each other’s arms before Sangyeon suddenly breaks it. “It might be too early to say this, but...I love you. A lot. I’m really so in love with you. I don't even know how to put it into better words. I just know I do.”

Jackie looks up at him in shock. She only thought that Sangyeon would think of this as a silly little crush. She didn’t take into the reality of how much he could have actually felt. “Really?”

He nods. “Very much.”

She giggles and lies her head against his chest. Her heart races in giddiness, ecstatic that she can return his feelings as he did for her. “Well, then can I say something even crazier?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

It’s Sangyeon’s turn to laugh. He plants a kiss on her forehead and smiles. “Did you get spanked enough?” He jokingly asks.

“I will bite you,” Jackie threatens.

Sangyeon hums. “Actually, I think I would like that.”

She slaps his arm with a pout. “Stop making fun of me!”

The elder man laughs again and lays down, causing Jackie to lie on his chest with him. “I’m not, but go off, I guess,” he replies in English, making the younger girl laugh herself.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my best friends, who's also my beta reader, told me that Kevin's dialogue sounds so much like ME???? "I wasn't aware you and Kevin were the same person cuz you would def say that" are her exact words. Kevin and I share the same exact brain cells. Didn't you know? LMAO.
> 
> If you wanna' talk more of female!Jacob - or any genderswapped member - kinks, concepts, AUs, or tropes, send me an ask on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) for a more in-depth conversation! I'm up for hearing any headcanons and thoughts y'all wanna' share!! I made my Twitter account private because I don't know whose timeline my tweets could appear on and make them feel uncomfortable. I will accept everyone's follow request though, so just hit the follow button! :D


End file.
